


Mabel and Morty

by Virtual_Knight64



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Knight64/pseuds/Virtual_Knight64
Summary: As Mabel pursues her relationship with Morty in earnest, her mind turns to the Mabels she met when she got lost in the Multiverse.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Morty Smith, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music:
> 
> Animal Crossing New Leaf, K.K. Birthday, panels 1-3.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAtN3izKIAs
> 
> Grendia, Sea Cat Restaurant Lily, Panels 4-18.  
> https://youtu.be/ha7KIkoDneU
> 
> Castlevania, Dawn of sorrow, Dark Clouds, panels 24-29.  
> https://youtu.be/jaZJUvgF2bk
> 
> Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow, Echoes of Darkness, panels 35-45. https://youtu.be/C9QPM_p7lOI
> 
> StarFox Adventures, Gas Chamber, panels 48-57.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8CABPWpr1Y

[Panel 1 shows the Pines twins having their 15th birthday party at the Mystery Shack. It is attended by Pacifica, Morty, Candy, Grenda, Terry, Jonny, Richie, Rhys, Lauren, Emily, Nakita, Hailey, Soos, Melody, Wendy and Mark.]  
Narration: August 31st 2014, Dipper and Mabel's 15th birthday,* Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls, Oregon, dimension 46'\\. (Give or take an error of 0.4.)  
Narration box: * This story is set between chpater 6 and the epilogue of my previous story, Roadtrip to Piedmont. Virtual_Knight64.  
Group: ....Happy birthday, Dipper and Mabel, Happy Birthday to you!  
Pacifica: Make a wish, guys!

[Panel 2 shows the twins blowing out the candles.

Panel 3 shows Dipper, Mabel, Pacficia, Wendy, Mark, Candy, Grenda, and Morty leaving the Mystery Shack. They're all eating a slice of cake. Candy and Grenda's families are picking them up.]  
Mr Chiu: Time to come home, Candy.  
Mr Grendinator: As we agreed. You're only here to see your friend on her birthday. Now back to being grounded. You got another week to go.  
Candy: See you next week, Mabel.  
Mabel: I'll be waiting.  
Wendy: Me and Mark have gotta go home too. Got chores.  
Dipper: Okay, see you guys. Man, I really missed Lazy Susan's birthday cake! She really outdone herself this time!  
Mabel: Let's go visit her and say thanks.  
Dipper: Yeah, maybe we ought to.  
Pacifica: So, Dipper, how've you been, Dipper? Have you eaten before you came here?  
Dipper: Jeez, Pacifica! Of course I have! Why'd you ask that?!  
Pacifica: You know I need to ask after what happened! I still get nightmares about the way you were the night we rescued you! I still worry!  
Dipper: Don't, okay? That's never going to happen again. I promise.  
Morty: Jeez, Mabel. Was he really that bad that night?  
Mabel: Please, Morty, don't make me talk about it. My heart almost stopped that night!

[Panel 4 shows Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Morty entering Lazy Susan's diner.]  
Mabel: Hi, Susan!  
Susan: Dipper! Mabel! How've you been?

[Panel 5 shows Mabel clinging to the counter. Dipper's leaning on the counter next to her.]  
Mabel: We've been great! Thanks for making our birthday cake! Yummy!  
Dipper: It was better than I remember it!  
Susan: Oh, it's today? Happy birthday, kids!

[Panel 6 shows a portal opening in the diner. Everyone turns to it in surprise. Rick's coming out of the portal.]  
Mabel: Thanks! We....Huh?  
Dipper: Whoa!  
Pacifica: What the...?!  
Morty: Rick!  
Rick: Morty! There you are!

[Panel 7 shows Rick reaching for Morty's arm. He's looking at Susan like she's disturbing him.]  
Rick: Get ready, Morty. We got an adventure. We gotta... Eww. Is that woman winking at me?  
Susan: Huh?  
Dipper: No, Susan's got something wrong with her eyelid.  
Mabel: It's been like that since Grunckle Stan shocked her by accident with one of Grunkle Ford's inventions.

[Panel 8 shows Rick walking up to Susan while reaching into his lab coat pocket. Susan's sitting on a stool.]  
Rick: Stan gave her ptosis, huh? Alright. Let me have a look at that. Susan, sit down a second.  
Susan: Uuhhh.... Okay...?

[Panel 9 shows Rick giving her an injection by her eye. She's yelping in pain. Both her eyes are open.]  
Susan: AAAHHH!!!

[Panel 10 shows Susan shouting at Rick. Both her eyes are open]  
Susan: That hurt! What the hell was that for?!  
Rick: It fixed the nerves in your eyelid. Haven't you noticed you can open both eyes now?

[Panel 11 shows Susan realizing her eyelid is fixed. Rick's putting his syringe away.]  
Susan: Whaa? Hey! I can! 

[Panel 12 shows Susan going into the kitchen. She's smiling back at Rick.]  
Susan: Can I get you something on the house as thanks, mister?  
Rick: Yeah, a couple of bag lunches for me and my grandson, please. We got a long adventure ahead of us.  
Susan: Coming right up!

[Panel 13 shows Mabel walking up to Rick.]  
Mabel: So where are we going?  
Rick: We? It's just me and Morty.

[Panel 14 shows Mabel and Morty frowning.]  
Mabel: What?!  
Morty: Rick?! What gives?!  
Rick: I haven't got her DNA or brain map on disk yet. If something happens to her, Ford'll never let me hear the end of it.

[Panel 15 shows Morty holding up a Morty adventure card. Mabel's looking at Rick like she's weirded out.]  
Morty: You better set that up when we finish this adventure then, Rick. This is our 9th adventure. She's coming with us next time.  
Rick: Don't worry, she'll be all set for next time.  
Mabel: Does Morty have his DNA and brain map on file?  
Rick: Don't need it. I got a voucher for a free replacement Morty.  
Mabel: What?

[Panel 16 shows Susan handing Rick a couple of bags.]  
Susan: Here you are, Rick.  
Rick: Thanks. Come on, Morty.

[Panel 17 shows Rick and Morty going through a portal. Morty's looking back at Mabel.]  
Morty: Sorry, Mabel. I'll be back when we're finished.

[Panel 18 shows Mabel pouting, looking at where the portal was. Dipper and Pacifica are standing behind her.]  
Mabel: (sigh) And that's my birthday ruined.  
Pacifica: Ouch.  
Dipper: Uhh... Mabel? Pacifica and I are going to the arcade. Wanna tag along?  
Mabel: No. I'll just....go hang out with the girls back home, I guess.

[Panel 19 shows Mabel in rick and Morty's garage. She's wearing a headset that's scanning her brain. Candy and Grenda are next to her, both with cotton swabs intheir mouthes. Dipper's looking around the garage, fascinated with Rick's inventions. Pacifica's chatting to Summer.]  
Narration: A week later....  
Mabel: So what exactly do we need our DNA and brain maps for?  
Rick: So if something happens to any of you, we can just make clones of you to take your place.  
Mabel: Oh. I was worried you were gonna make more of me. After the adventure in the multiverse I had 2 years ago, I can tell you that it would not be a good idea.

[Panel 20 shows Morty turning to Mabel.]  
Morty: You mentioned you travelled through the multiverse before. What exactly happened?

[Panel 21 shows Mabel explaining to Morty with images from "Don't Demension It" around them.]  
Mabel: When me, Dipper and Grunkles Stan and Ford were closing rips in reality after Weirdmageddon, I got sucked into one of them and ended up in a dimension called MAB-3L, where all Mabels who get lost in the multiverse end up. Thankfully, my grunkles where able to follow me and bring me home.*  
Narration: *See "Don't Dimension It" in Gravity Falls: Lost Legends.

[Panel 22 shows Morty carrying the dimensional goggles to Mabel. Dipper shows interest in them. Pacifica walks over to Mabel.]  
Mabel: Before I went home, the other Mabels hijacked a interdimensional truck to try and find their ways home. I wonder how they're doing?  
Morty: Maybe we can find out. These goggles allow you to see through the eyes of your other selves in the multiverse.  
Dipper: Wow! I wonder what I'm like in other realities?  
Mabel: I call dibs on first turn!

[Panel 23 shows Mabel putting the goggles on. Morty's pressing a button on them.]  
Mabel: Okay, so how do I turn them on?  
Morty: You just press here.... So what do you see?

[Panel 24 shows Mabel's face showing horror. Rick's turning on a screen.]  
Mabel: Oh No! NO! How could this have happened?!  
Dipper: What? What's happened?!  
Rick: Hold on. Let me put it on screen.

[Panel 25 shows the screen displaying some of the Mabels that Mabel encountered in "Don't Dimension It" in the truck they hijacked. They all look starved and weak. Everyone's horrified. The image causes Pacifica to have a hysterical fit.]  
Mabel on screen: Mabel's log. Day, unknown. We've travelled for so long, we have no idea where we're going anymore. We've run out of food days ago. If we can't find anywhere to stop for a while, we'll never find our home dimensions and we'll never see our Dippers and Waddles again....  
Rick: Good god!  
Pacifica: NO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAINNN!!!!  
Dipper: Holy....! Is that how I looked when you rescued me from the Children of the Golden Axolotl?!  
Candy: I'm afraid so, Dipper!  
Grenda: Turn that screen off! I can't bear it!

[Panel 26 shows Pacifica hugging Dipper and sobbing uncontrollably. Summer, Candy and Grenda are hugging Mabel, who's so shaken by what she just saw, she can barely stand. Morty's putting his Morty Adventure Card on a desk and Rick's stamping it.]  
Pacifica: D-D!! DIPPERRRR!!!!  
Dipper: It's okay, Pacifica. It's okay. We're not going to let this happen anymore.  
Summer: Mabel, it'll be okay!  
Mabel: We... We gotta help them!  
Morty: We will, Mabel. Rick, I, Morty Smith, invoke my right to...  
Rick: I don't blame you this time, Morty. But this rescue isn't going to be that easy.

[Panel 27 shows Rick pulling a lever causing the floor of the garage to descend. Dipper's hugging Pacifica, who's shaking profusely. Morty's holding both on Mabel's hands.]  
Morty: Why not?  
Rick: We need to keep my science and tech a secret. If a group of girls with matching DNA and the same identity show up, people'll ask questions and they'll be traced back to us.  
Morty: This should maybe be left as a last resort, but what about the Citadel of Ricks?  
Rick: (sigh) I was worried you were gonna say that.

[Panel 28 shows the elevator reaching the bottom, in Rick's underground lab. Summer's looking confused at Morty. Mabel's looking at Morty. Dipper's walking Pacifica to a portal frame. Pacifica's still sobbing.]  
Summer: I thought Grandpa Rick destroyed that dump?  
Morty: He did, but they rebuilt it, appearently.  
Mabel: Citadel of Ricks?  
Morty: It's a city floating in an artifical pocket universe built by Ricks across the multiverse to house Ricks and Mortys who ran away from their home realities to escape authority.  
Rick: Of course, those morons ended up becoming the very things they're supposed to hate. I never wanted to go back there, but you're right Morty. There's nowhere else safe for the other Mabels. Let's talk to whoever's in charge there, but I doubt they'll help.  
Dipper: Okay, it sounds like you guys have a plan. Pacifica and I would help, but she's too hysterical to be able to do much so I gotta calm her down. I'm taking her back to the Mystery Shack to look after her. Good luck, guys.  
Pacifica: Don't let me lose Dipper! PLEASE!! Don't let me lose him!!  
Morty: Can you send Wendy over? We might need her.  
Dipper: Sure thing.

[Panel 29 shows Dipper and Pacifica going through the portal. Everybody else is looking up. Someone is shouting down from above.]  
Beth: Dad? Morty? Everything alright down there? I heard screaming.  
Rick: We're good, sweetie. Just prepping for a rescue op.  
Beth: Rescue? What do you mean?  
Morty: Mabel's other selves are trapped drifting through the multiverse and they're starving to death. We're rescuing them for my 10th adventure.  
Summer: Mom, I'm going with them to help. We'll probably be getting take out somewhere for dinner tonight.  
Beth: Okay, honey.

[Panel 30 shows Rick converting some of his tech into digital infomation and downloading it into his watch.]  
Rick: Right. Just to get it out of the way, we'll go to the Citadel of Ricks first. But I can't see why they'll agree to help the Mabels.  
Morty: Given the things all Mortys have in common, I'd suggest they'll probably fall for my Mabel and start a riot if the Ricks refuse to help.  
Rick: At least that'd be a good distraction to help me sabotage the Citadel again. 

[Panel 31 shows Wendy walking out of the portal. Summer's pressing on a tablet computer while walking up to Wendy.]  
Wendy: What happened to Pacifica? What was Dipper talking about when he told me to come here and "help the other Mabels"?  
Summer: Here, Wendy. Take a look at this. Mabel's just found out there's a lot of Mabels lost in the multiverse and they're in real trouble!

[Panel 32 shows Summer showing Wendy the tablet. Wendy's horrified. Rick's opening a portal. Candy's on her phone.]  
Wendy: Oh my god!!  
Summer: We're about to leave to help them. You in?  
Wendy: You need to ask?  
Candy: Where's Mark?  
Wendy: He's sleeping off a migraine. He'll sit this one out.  
Grenda: Dipper can let him know what's going on.  
Wendy: Candy, what about Terry? Won't he want in on this?  
Candy: He's in Canada. His grandma's sick so his family had to go look after her. I'll tell him everything when I talk to him next.  
Rick: Okay, here we go.

[Panel 33 shows the group arriving at the Citadel of Ricks. Rick and Morty both have their arms up in the air. All the other Ricks and Mortys are turning to see them. Rick cops are walking towards them.]  
Summer: I never wanted to come back here!  
Wendy: WHOA!! How can so many people have the same two faces?!  
Grenda: They're making me dizzy!  
Candy: We gotta stick together! We'll get lost too easily in here!  
Rick Cop: Hold it right there!  
Rick: Hold your fire! I'm Rick C-137 and we come in peace to ask your help on a rescue mission! I need to talk to whoever's in charge.  
Morty: We only want your help to rescue the alternate version of my girlfriend, Mabel!  
Alternate Morty 1: Wow, that's a cute girl with C-137!  
Alternate Morty 2: Oh, I've got eyes, brother!

[Panel 34 shows Evil Morty in his office. He's stting at his desk looking at the intercom.]  
Security Rick through intercom: Mr President? We have a problem. Rick and Morty C-137 have just arrived on the Citadel. They claim they're looking for help in a rescue mission. They're asking to talk to you.  
Evil Morty: Hmm. Curious. Bring them to me. I'll hear them out.

[Panel 35 shows Evil Morty pouring a drink.]  
Evil Morty: (thought bubble) C-137?! What are they doing here?! I have to be careful. If they recognize me...

[Panel 36 shows Rick, Morty and the group with their hands up. The Rick cops have their guns aimed at them. One of them is on a phone.]  
Rick cop: ...Right. Okay, we'll bring them over right away, sir. Get in the van. All of you. President Morty's agreed to talk to you. We're taking you to him.  
Rick and Morty: President Morty?!?!

[Panel 37 shows the group sitting in a van.]  
Mabel: So you're preisdent here?  
Morty: Sounds like it. First I heard of it.  
Rick: A Morty in charge. These citadel Ricks must be stupider than I thought.  
Morty: Hey!  
Summer: Even with a Morty president, they're still all dicks.  
Wendy: If a Morty's in charge, maybe they'll help us after all. If our Morty fell for Mabel, maybe President Morty will want his own Mabel.

[Panel 38 shows the van pulling up by the Citadel of Ricks' councilhouse.]  
Rick: You're probably right, Wendy. Mabel, charm the pants off President Morty.  
Mabel: Leave it to me! I'll charm him till he's naked!  
Morty: Mabel....!

[Panel 39 shows the group going into Evil Morty's office. Evil Morty just greets them with a polite smile from his chair.]  
Evil Morty: Ah, the infamous C-137. I'm told you need help with one of your adventures? Finally bit off more than you can chew?  
Rick: Nope, my grandson did. This is one of his adventures. I'll let him and his girlfriend explain.

[Panel 40 shows Morty and Mabel approaching Evil Morty. Evil Morty stands up.]  
Morty: President Morty, this Mabel Pines of Earth Dimension.... uhhh... Rick what's her reality again?  
Rick: 46'\, give or take an error of 0.4.  
Morty: Right.  
Evil Morty: Enchante, Miss Pines.  
Morty: Like Rick and I, she has travelled the multiverse. She has met her alternative selves two years ago. But we've just recently found out that the other Mabels are in danger.  
Mabel: I used Rick's multiverse goggles to check on them. They're lost in the multiverse and starving to death! Please, President Morty! Help us save them! 

[Panel 41 shows Morty turning to Summer. Summer's handing him the tablet computer.]  
Morty: Summer, still got that tablet with the pictures of the other Mabels on it?  
Summer: Yeah, here.

[Panel 42 shows Summer holding the tablet up for Evil Morty. The tablet's displaying images of the starving Mabels.]  
Summer: President Morty, these girls need help!  
Mabel: Please! They won't be able to last much longer! Can you please let them stay on the Citadel?  
Evil Morty: Dear god!

[Panel 43 shows Evil Morty reaching for a button on his desk intercom.]  
Evil Morty: Don't worry, Miss Pines. We'll help them.  
Mabel: Thank you, President Morty!

[Panel 44 shows Evil Morty pressing the intercom.]  
Evil Morty: Secertary Rick?  
Secretary Rick: (through intercom) Yes, President Morty?  
Evil Morty: Arrange to have shelters and kitchens set up troughout the citadel. We're going to be taking in refugees.  
Secretary Rick: (through intercom) Right away, President Morty. 

[Panel 45 shows Evil Morty leaving his office. The group is following him.]  
Evil Morty: Miss Pines, we're going to need you to find them before we can open a portal to them. Come with me to our portal lab.  
Mabel: Okay.

[Panel 46 shows a Rick leading the group and Evil Morty into a room with a giant portal frame. He's pointing to a chair. Rick C-137 has the interdimensional goggles in his hand.]  
Engineer Rick: Miss Pines, if you could sit there, please. We'll scan for your DNA across the multiverse. I suppose you got co-ordinates to narrow our seach?  
Rick: Yeah. Mabel used these to check on those Mabels in the first place.  
Mabel: What about Dimension MAB-3L? No telling if any other Mabels got trapped there since I did.  
Evil Morty: If they did, we'll take them in too.

[Panel 47 shows Engineer Rick typing into a computer connected to the portal frame.]  
Engineer Rick: Okay, Mabel, we're detecting a cluster of your DNA floating in the void.  
Mabel: Yeah, they stole a space truck to try to find their way home.  
Engineer Rick: In that case, we can just drag them through the portal with a tractor beam. Everyone get outta here. We'll need to repressurise this whole room before we open the portal so nothing gets sucked out through it.

[Panel 48 shows the group watching Ricks and Mortys putting space suits on from another room.

Panel 49 shows the portal room repressurising.

Panel 50 shows the portal opening.

Panel 51 shows the missing Mabels looking out the front windscreen of their truck. We're all weak from starvation. There's a green glow coming from ahead of them.]  
Mabels: (in seperate speech bubbles) Huh...? What...? Are we dying....?

[Panel 52 shows the Ricks and Mortys using a tractor beam on the Mabels' truck.

Panel 53 shows the truck being pulled into the portal.

Panel 54 shows the truck landing in the portal room. The portal has closed and the room is repressurising. The Mabels can be seen inside the truck. They're all scared.

Panel 55 shows C-137 Rick and Morty entering the room with their group. The Mabels recognise the Mabel with them. Evil Morty is behind them with a PA Rick.]  
Mabel: It's okay! You're safe here!  
Other Mabels: (seperate speech bubbles) Wait, isn't that...? It's that Mabel! What's happening?

[Panel 56 shows Mabel hugging the othe Mabels. They're all crying. Evil Morty is talking to PA Rick.]  
Military Expert Mabel: How did you find us?  
Mabel: My boyfriend's grandpa has a special pair of goggles that shows you your other selves from across the multiverse. I almost died of a broken heart when I saw you all in this state!  
Fire Mabel: Who are those guys?  
Mabel: They're Mortys and his grandpa, Ricks. The Ricks are super scientists. One of the Mortys is my boyfriend.  
Evil Morty: Is the first shelter ready?  
PA Rick: Yes, President Morty.  
Evil Morty: Excellent. Take these girls there, make sure they all get a bed and a hot meal. I suspect they'll be here for a while.

[Panel 57 shows Mabel turning to Evil Morty.]  
Mabel: Wait, what about Dimension MAB-3L?  
Evil Morty: We'll rescue them, too. But first things first. Let's help these girls before looking for the rest.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark cloud, Daily Life, panels 1-5.  
> https://youtu.be/Av8B9A8R2s8
> 
> The Eagles, In the City, panel 6.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNTDHataGtw
> 
> Pocket Mortys, Jerry's Game, panels 21-26.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10jXCyBBsCA
> 
> Pocket Mortys, Rick's Sacrifice, panels 36-41.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10jXCyBBsCA
> 
> Another World (SNES version), Alien City, panels 47-51.  
> https://youtu.be/nDHBSNstdV0

[Panel 1 shows Mabel, Morty, Rick, Summer, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Evil Morty are at a makeshift shelter. They're watching the Mabels who are waiting in line for a meal, eating their meal, crying in each other's arms or the arms of a Morty or sleeping on the bunk beds. Mabel 46'\ is crying and she's gripping Morty C-137's hand tightly.]  
Mabel: Thank you for saving them, President Morty.  
Evil Morty: Think nothing of it, Miss Pines. If you can do good for C-137, who knows what other Mabels can do for other Mortys?  
Morty: What about the Mabels in the reality where you met them? MAB-3L? Do you think they'll be in trouble, too?

[Panel 2 shows Mabel turning to Morty. Evil Morty is still watcing the Mabels in thought.]  
Mabel: I don't know. When I was there, they seemed to have enough food for everybody, but I couldn't figure out where it all came from. It was so weird.  
Evil Morty: In that case, maybe they'll be alright for the time being. We'll rescue them later when we've got these ones settled in. Let's not take on too many at once.

[Panel 3 shows Rick opening a portal. The group is following him. Wendy looks to Evil Morty before she leaves.]  
Wendy: Will they have somewhere to stay? This camp won't be enough for long.  
Evil Morty: There's empty apartments across the citadel, plenty in Mortytown. They'll be fine when they've settled in. We may need your help again with the rest of the Mabels, though. Can you come back in a few days?  
Rick: Sure.

[Panel 4 shows Mabel, Morty, Wendy, Candy and Grenda arriving at the portal room in the Mystery Shack. Mabel's showing signs of worry and Morty has his arms around her shoulders, consoling her. Dipper and Pacifica are sitting in the corner of the room. She's calmed down, but still shaken from the sight of the other Mabels starving. She's got tears in her eyes and she's clinging to Dipper. She's looking at Morty and the girls.]  
Dipper: Hey. How'd it go?  
Wendy: The Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel have agreed to take the Mabels in. They've been fed and sheltered. They're fine for now. We're going back later to help the other Mabels still trapped in MAB-3L.  
Dipper: I'll go with you next time. All Mabels are my sisters.  
Pacifica: I'll be there, too. 

[Panel 5 shows Dipper and Pacifica walking towards the portal to Piedmont. Pacifica's kissing him on the cheek as he goes. Mabel's walking to the portal, waving to Morty.]  
Mabel: Thanks for this, Morty. I've been worrying about the other Mabels.  
Morty: Don't worry, Mabel, they'll be fine.  
Dipper: We better go home. Today's really shook us all up.  
Pacifica: See you tomorrow, babe.

[Panel 6 shows Rick, Morty, Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda and Wendy arriving at the Citadel of Ricks' central plaza through a portal. There's a big TV screen hanging on a wall in the background displaying a commercial for Story-Train and public address speakers playing "In The City" by the Eagles.]  
Narration: A week later...  
Speaker: #Somewhere out on that horizon...#  
Rick: Okay, we're here. Time to check on the other Mabels.  
Pacifica: Whoa! So many of the same faces! I wonder if there's a Citadel of Pacificas out there? Or maybe I should see if there's a Citadel of Dippers! I'd love my own Dipper harem!  
Dipper: Jeez, Pacifica!  
Mabel: I wonder how the Mabels got on here?

[Panel 7 shows the group turning to the TV which is now displaying a news show intro.]  
TV: Citadel morning news. News about the Citadel in the morning. Pretty self-explanatory.

[Panel 8 shows the news show. There's a Rick news host and a Mabel co-anchor.]  
News Rick: Good morning, I'm Rick D-716, and let me introduce my new co-host, Mabel B-182.  
News Mabel: Thank you, Rick. It's great to be here.  
[Panel 9 shows a close up on news Mabel. There's a hologram of a Morty and a Mabel with an = sign between them.]  
News Mabel: Only a week has passed since us Mabels were brought to the Citadel and now it seems that Mabels are becoming the new Mortys! 

[Panel 10 shows a close up on news Rick. There's a hologram next to him displaying a Morty ignoring a Jessica for a Mabel in the style of the distracted boyfriend meme except the Jessica barely acknowleges the Morty's presence. News Mabel can be seen in the corner of the panel with a bemused look on her face. She's facing the camera, but her eyes have turned towards news Rick.]  
News Rick: Not only that, it seems that Mabels are becoming the new Jessicas.  
News Mabel: Wait, Who...?  
News Rick: (Quietly) Not now...!  
[Panel 11 shows a close up on news Mabel with her smile again.]  
News Mabel: Oh..! Those stories and more after this break.

[Panel 12 shows a commerical starring a Mabel and a Morty. The Mabel's sitting on a bed with a blanket around her shoulders and the Morty is consoling her. She blushes as he holds her hand and he blushes with a look of nervousness on his face.]  
Commercial narrator: There's a Mabel who was with the original group of Mabels who was rescued and brought to the Citadel. That day, she met a Morty, one of many who worked in the shelter. 

[Panel 13 shows the Mabel and Morty walking down a street, chatting and laughing.]  
Commercial narrator: She saw something in that Morty, something she didn't see in the others. 

[Panel 14 shows the Mabel and Morty slow dancing under a mirror ball.]  
Commercial narrator: They had a connection. One they were too young to understand, but they knew that they needed to stay together. They tasted true love with each other.

[Panel 15 shows the Mabel and the Morty sitting in chairs at the Simple Rick's wafer cookie factory flavour core. They're holding hands. They're both wearing pleasure chemical extraction helmets running the footage of them slow dancing on the little monitors on them.]  
Commercial narrator: We captured that taste and we keep giving it to them so they can give it to you in every single bite of Mabel and Morty's muffins, new from Simple Rick's.

[Panel 16 shows a picture of a muffin with a drip of liquid landing on it which is causing it to have magic-like sparkles on it. The names "Mabel & Morty's" are around the muffin.]  
Commercial narrator: Come home to the innocent flavor of pure-hearted teenage love. Come home to Mabel and Morty's.

[Panel 17 shows the screen cutting back to the Citadel Morning News. Close up on news Mabel.]  
News Mabel: Hi! Welcome back! Since our arrival on the Citadel, research has shown that Mabels produce the same camoflage wave as Mortys, making Mabels an alternative to Mortys.

[Panel 18 continues the last one. News Mabel is winking at the camera.]  
News Mabel: Something else we have in common with the cuties, eh, girls?

[Panel 19 shows a close up on News Rick.]  
News Rick: Not only that, Mabel Mania is also taking the Mortys by storm, leaving Jessica in the dust!  
News Mabel: (Light-heartedly giggles) But seriously, who is Jessica?

[Panel 20 shows the screen displaying footage of the Morty Academy. There's Mabels and Mortys there in school uniform. Mortys are takeing pictures of Jessica out of their lockers and tearing them up. There's Mabels putting books in lockers. There's Mabels and Mortys talking to each other. We can see two Mabels flirting with the same Morty. They intend to share him. He's nervous, but enjoying the company.]  
News Rick: Why, only the oblivious older girl who all Mortys used to crush on before you and the other Mabels arrived. With the eager Mabel swooping in and stealing the hearts of Mortys everywhere, Jessica is quickly becoming a forgotten dream.

[Panel 21 shows the group looking at the TV screen with different reactions. Rick's indifferent, Dipper, Pacifica, Wendy, Candy and Grenda are grossed out, Mabel's looking at Morty bemused and Morty's looks in shock as if he just realised something. Summer's looking at Mabel and Morty.]  
Rick: Well, that answers your question, Mabel.  
Dipper: Wait, so they put..... chemicals from my sister's brain... and her boyfriend's brain... in muffins?!  
Pacifca: Aaand that's me put off muffins for life.  
Candy: And me.  
Grenda: And me. I'll tell Marius when I get back.  
Wendy: I'm joining that club, girls.  
Rick: If you don't want the muffins because of that, you won't want the wafer cookies, either.  
Mabel: Wait, you had a crush on a girl before me?  
Morty: Wow! I completely forgot about Jessica!  
Summer: Yeah, Morty really had the hots for Jessica before you came along. Don't worry, Mabel. She barely noticed he was ever there. Even if he did prefer her over you, she's not interested.

[Panel 22 shows Rick signalling to an approaching taxi.]  
Rick: Let's get back to the task at hand. I don't want to be here any longer than we need to. TAXI!!  
Dipper: Rick! How the hell can we all fit into that one taxi?!  
Rick: Morty can turn into a car, remember? I can follow the taxi in it.

[Panel 23 shows Rick talking to taxi driver Rick. Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy are getting into the taxi. Morty's behind the taxi, changing into his car form.]  
Rick: Hey, you know the way to the portal labs?  
Taxi driver Rick: Wouldn't be a cabbie if I didn't.  
Rick: Great. Take these kids there and I'll follow you in my Morty. I'll pay you when we get there.  
Taxi driver Rick: Sure thing, mac.

[Panel 24 shows the group outside the portal labs. Rick's handing money to taxi driver Rick. Morty's turning back into a human. The others are walking towards the labs.]  
Rick: Keep the change.  
Pacifica: Wait, What about the Mabels we're planning to rescue today? They won't be in...THAT state, will they?  
Mabel: No. I've been using Rick's interdimensional goggles to check on them. The Mabels trapped in MAB-3L always seem to have enough food to keep themselves going. Still can't figure out where it's coming from, though.  
Dipper: Do you think we'll have to go back there again in case more Mabels end up there?  
Mabel: From what Explainbel told me when I was first there, I doubt it. The reason the Mabels ended up there in the first place is because Mabels get pulled together when they get lost in the multiverse like magnets.

[Panel 25 shows the group in the lab's lobby.]  
Candy: So if we empty MAB-3L into the Citadel, anymore Mabels who get lost in the multiverse will be drawn here instead of to MAB-3L.  
Mabel: That's exactly what I'm hoping for. At least that way, if they don't get along well enough here, the Ricks have the technology to get them back to their home dimensions.

[Panel 26 shows Rick checking in at the front desk which is manned by a Rick who is pressing a button on an intercom.]  
Rick: Only one way to find out. Hi, I'm C-137. We're here to rescue some girls.  
Front desk Rick: Ah yes. President Morty's waiting for you in chamber 3. I'll have someone escort you directly.

[Panel 27 shows the group watching as the Ricks prepare to open a giant portal. Evil Morty is with them.]  
Mabel: Will there be enough room for the Mabels to stay, President Morty? I'm getting the feeling some Mabels will want to live here.  
Evil Morty: We've made some expansions to the Citadel since C-137's holocaust when he was last here. And of course, we have the means to identify their original realities and send them home.

[Panel 28 shows the portal open. Ricks wearing Citadel police uniforms enter it.  
Panel 29 shows the Ricks running but in through the portal. There's scrap books, coloring pencils and discareded sticker sheets flying in through the portal.  
Panel 30 shows Evil Morty approaching the Ricks.]  
Evil Morty: Problem?  
Rick Cop: The Mabels are wary of strangers, sir. They don't trust us enough to allow us to even speak.  
Evil Morty: Miss Pines, Do you think you could talk to them?

[Panel 31 shows Mabel Pointing to Dipper. He and Waddles have question marks over their heads.]  
Mabel: Actually, I think Dipper and Waddles are the best ones for this job.  
Dipper: What?  
Waddles: Snort?

[Panel 32 shows Dipper in MAB-3L with Waddles in tow. He is shouting with his arms in the air.]  
Dipper: Attention, Mabels of MAB-3L! My name is Dipper Pines of Dimension 46'\ (Give or take an error of 0.4), and this is my sister's pig, Waddles! 

[Panel 33 shows all the Mabels looking at Dipper and Waddles. There is a deafening silence.  
Panel 34 shows all the Mabels looking at Dipper and Waddles with teary-eyed smiles, much like Cooking Mama's in panel 6 of this page of the Bits and Bytes webcomic. ( https://bitsandbytescomic.tumblr.com/post/122353162643/066-the-best-present-here-in-argentina-mothers ) ]  
Mabels in unison: DIPPER!!!! WADDLES!!!  
[Panel 35 shows a close up on Dipper and Waddles. They're both looking seriously worried.]  
Dipper: Hoo, boy...!  
Waddles: Oink....!

[Panel 36 shows Dipper and Waddles running through the portal room in a blind panic. Mabel's looking smugly at the scene. The others seem worried about Dipper.]  
Dipper: MABEL STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
Waddles: SQUEALLLL!!!!!!  
Mabel: Told ya he'd convince them.  
Pacifica: Uuhh, Mabel, Dipper's looking really terrified!

[Panel 37 shows countless Mabels running through the lab after Dipper. They still have the teary-eyes smiles. Pacifica's paniking. The Rick cop's talking into a radio.]  
Mabels: (In seperate speech bubbles) I missed my bro-bro! I thought I lost you forever, Dipper! I wanna cuddle Waddles! I missed you both so much!!!  
Pacifica: HOLY...!!! I've gotta get Dipper outta here!! They'll tear him apart!!!  
Mabel: Wait...! THEY'LL HURT WADDLES!!  
Evil Morty: Get these Mabels under control RIGHT NOW!!!  
Rick Cop: Right away, sir! Requesting back up! Mabel riot in progress at portal labs! Calling everybody!!  
Morty: Looks like the Mortys here are going to be very happy for a while.

[Panel 38 shows Rick, the Rick cop, Mabel and Pacifica getting in the Rick cop's car.]  
Pacifica: Your car can fly right?  
Rick Cop: Uh-huh.  
Pacifica: Good. Get us to Dipper.  
Mabel: And Waddles!

[Panel 39 shows Dipper and Waddles still running from the Mabels. The Rick cop's car is flying above them.]  
Dipper: AAAAHHHH!!!  
Waddles: SQUEALLLL!!!  
Pacifica: There they are! We gotta get them out of there!  
Rick: Get us in close. I have an idea.

[Panel 40 shows the Rick cop's car flying just above Dipper and Waddles. Rick's head is out the window with his portal gun in hand and Pacifica's got her door open. She's reaching for Dipper.]  
Pacifica: Dipper! Grab on!  
Dipper: Pacifica!  
Rick: No, Pacifica, that's not the plan! Cop Rick, get us a little further ahead!

[Panel 41 shows Rick shooting a portal onto the ground. Dipper and Waddles falls into it and Pacifica jumps after them.]  
Dipper: Whoa!!  
Waddles: Snort!  
Pacifica: Dipper!!

[Panel 42 shows Pines' house's back yard. There's a trampolene with a safety net around it. Robert's raking up leaves. There's a pile of leaves by the trampolene. A portal's above the trampolene. Dipper and Waddles fall through it and land on the trampolene.]  
Narration: Earth, Dimension 46'\ (give or take an error of 0.4), Piemont, California, Pines residence...  
Dipper: WWAAHH!!  
Waddles: Squeal!!  
Robert: Mason!!

[Panel 43 shows Pacifica falling through the portal. She lands on the trampolene and the shockwave sends Dipper flying over the safety net. Waddles is in mid air above the center of the trampolene. Pacifica looks at Dipper.]  
Pacifica: Dipper!!  
Dipper: AAHH!!  
Waddles: Squeal!!  
Pacifica: Oops!

[Panel 44 shows Dipper lying dizzy in the pile of leaves. He landed on his side and is in pain. Pacifica's unzipping the hole in the safety net. Waddles is sitting in the center of the trampolene. Robert kneels down to check on Dipper. Caskey runs out from the back door.]  
Dipper: OOOFFF!!! Owww...!  
Pacifica: Dipper! Are you alright?  
Robert: What happened, Mason?!  
Caskey: What's going on?  
Dipper: I really need to give Mabel some more akward sibling hugs.... (groan...!)

[Panel 45 shows the car flying away from the scene as the portal closes. The heart-broken Mabels stop at twhere the portal was. Mabel 46'\ looks on with her head out of the window.]  
Mabel: Where'd you send them?  
Rick: Home. If all the Mabels act like that when Dipper shows up, it'll just cause trouble.  
Mabel: Good call. Let's calm the Mabels down. Pacifica can look after Dipper and Waddles.

[Panel 46 shows Wendy, Candy and Grenda rejoining Rick and Mabel. The Mabel horde are being guided to a shelter in Mortytown. Military Expert Mabel is helping the Rick cops, Secretary Mabel is cataloging the new Mabels and Explainbel is talking through a PA system. Mabel 46'\ is pointing to Military Mabel with her thumb.]  
Wendy: Mabel! Where's Dipper and Pacifica?  
Mabel: Rick sent him and Waddles home. Pacifica went with them.  
Candy: We'd better help get these Mabels settled in.  
Mabel: That's the plan. Grenda, go team up with Military Expert Mabel over there.  
Grenda: On it.  
Mabel: And keep an eye out for Mabels who want to cause trouble.

[Panel 47 shows the void between realities. There's a Mabel in a white shirt flying through the multiverse. We can't see the front of her shirt. She's screaming in terror. Dialogue from Mabel 46'\, Candy, Grenda and Wendy are all in narration boxes for the rest of this chapter.]  
Grenda: WANT to cause trouble?  
Candy: Do any Mabels cause trouble?  
Wendy: Something worrying you, Mabel?

[Panel 48 shows the Mabel's flight path being curving. She's being drawn towards the Citadel of Ricks.]  
Mabel: There was this one Mabel.  
Wendy: What did she do?

[Panel 49 shows the Mabel breaking through the Citadel's fabric of reality. The hole is quickly patched natually. The Mabel falls into a reservoir at the Citadel waterworks.]  
Mabel: She tried to steal my place in our home reality so she could take over the world.  
Wendy: You're worried she's here?

[Panel 50 shows the Mabel climbing a ladder out of the reservoir. Her hair is obscuring her face.]  
Mabel: I'm not sure. She could be anywhere. When I last saw her, I shot her out of an airlock.

[Panel 51 shows the Mabel standing upright. She's wearing a shirt that reads "I HATE CATS". She's the Anti-Mabel, the same one Mabel 46'\ is talking about. She looks toward the Citadel's cityscape with a scowl on her face.]  
Wendy: Then I wouldn't worry about her, Mabel.  
Candy: Wendy's right. She could be anywhere by now.  
Grenda: Maybe she's dead.  
Mabel: I don't know. If Explainbel was right when she told me that all versions of Mabel Pines who get lost in the multiverse all get pulled together, then she's bound to come here sooner or later....

End of chapter 2.


End file.
